


Such a Payne to deal with

by orphan_account



Category: Mega Man (Archie Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Xyander Payne finds about about Aayala and isn't happy. Drabble Xyander/Aayala onesided ship





	Such a Payne to deal with

Xander Payne was normally plotting his next move, waiting for the right time to strike.  _ If there's one thing about being in the military is that you must be patient.  _ He thought, as he looked at the monitors of Light Labs, he had been waiting for the right time to strike. And it wasn't right now unfortunately. He had escaped custody once again just so he could spy on The Light family.  _ Let's see what they are up to.  _ He thought, as he noticed a new person.  _ Hm, she looks new, maybe I should spy on her more _ Xander examines the female for a while before losing interest.  _ Damn, when's the last time I've showered?  _ He thought as Xander sniffed himself and gagged.

“Maybe, I should.” He got up but he heard a noise. He turned around, the monitors were emitting strange signals from his screens so he checked, slowly getting up to check the monitors, a familiar figure appeared. Holding the girl close, it was a thunderbolt glasses nerd man, or whatever the fuck his name was. He tried to rack his mind to find names.  _ Volt Man? No this can't be it. Spark Man? Fuse Man? Elec Man? Yeah that's it.  _ Xander can finally rest knowing that he found out his name, but something was weird. 

_ “Aayala, remember, you have to keep the baby and yourself protected.”  _ Elec Man said on the screen, as Xander snapped his head turning to the monitors, he was confused,  _ what baby? _ He thought.  _ Robots are having families? Unacceptable. Disgusting, absolutely disgusting.  _ Xander thought. 

_ “I'm fine, Elec. I'm a cyborg, an alien, so don't worry about me.”  _ Aayala states. 

Xander stands up, the chair falling back.  _ Oh hell no, there is no way a child of a human and robot can produce offspring…  _ he thought. Well, technology  _ is  _ advanced further enough but that's just besides the point here, and what's worse that Xander hates robots for what they did to him.  _ This has to be taken care of. I'm going in.  _ Xander thought as he left the room and kicked the door down to Light Labs. Everyone turned to him holding out their weapons. Aayala sat on the couch rubbing her belly. 

“Put away your weapons. Right now.” Xander said as they grumbled. Bomb Man put away his bombs, Guts Man stopped his fist from hurting Xander and Fire Man put away his flamethrowers. Xander walked up to Aayala trying to hurt her but Fire, Guts, Bomb and Elec held him back but Xander pushed them off causing Aayala to smirk. 

‘You think you're so cool huh?” Xander asked unamused. 

“Maybe, maybe so…” Aayala responded. 

That ticked off Xander and he grabbed Aayala by the throat, and shoved her against the wall. He looked her straight in her eyes. 

“You're a monstrosity to society, whoever thought of making you is sick in the head.” He said angrily, as Aayala smirked.

“I'm not sick, you're the one who's sick, spying on me and my family…” Aayala states with a smirk. 

“Aaya, be careful. He's dangerous.” Elec Man said. 

“You're one to talk! You gave me this fucking eye!” Xander said as he dropped Aayala on the floor. Fire Man rushed over to her. 

“How many times do I have to say? I was not in control that day, and quite frankly speaking; I think you should stop stalking  _ me _ and my  _ family _ and get a  _ fucking _ hobby.” Elec Man spat. Big mistake, Xander grabbed Elec Man by the throat. Elec Man was being strangled. 

His life flashed before his eyes, Aayala and him meeting, then dating, him proposing. Then him finding out he was a father, what's next? Him dying. This was  _ not  _ on his agenda. He tried to move as Xander gripped tightly on his neck. Elec Man was choking. Xander smirked before letting go revealing Elec had a ring around his neck from where he was choked from. Swearing slightly he hobbled to Aayala groaning in Payne. Yet he looked at Xander and back at his growing family with regret and sorrow. 

“I shouldn't have allowed myself to be taken advantage of by Dr. Wily like that.” Elec Man said crying Fire Man wrapped his hands around his body and tried to calm him down. But as they all say, the past comes to haunt him. 

_ “Elec Man, let's go! You need to attack-- STAY DOWN!” Dr. Wily ordered Xander Payne who refused to stay down. At this moment Dr. Wily took all the robot masters and was planning world domination, Elec Man was being used to serve Wily. And Wily only. The fact that Aayala was busy sitting down watching this unfold took a lot. She dated Elec Man before the abduction. And watching him act differently made her…. Uncomfortable, like for instance Elec was a sweetheart to everyone, sure he's sadistic but he really loves Aayala. As she watched her love shock people and destroyed everything.  _

_ As beyond the destruction he hurt a human.  _

Elec Man was sighing, at least he saw Xander Leave. 


End file.
